Air supply for the benefit of a person is used in a variety of contexts. One such area is the passenger compartment of a vehicle, where air is typically introduced through one or more vents. For example, such vents can be positioned in the instrument panel for use primarily by the front seat occupants, and sometimes also in a second (or higher) row of seats for other passengers as well. The vents are usually controlled to regulate the flow of air entering the cabin, and the direction thereof. The vents are connected to the vehicle's heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system so that hotter, colder and/or dehumidified air can be supplied as desired.
Traditional automotive vents have a low aspect ratio, meaning that their width is relatively similar to their height. For example, circular or rectangular vents are common. These vents are generally positioned flush with the surface of the instrument panel. However, these point-like outlets are not optimized for distributing the air over a wider area, which necessitates the use of multiple vents for each passenger. Also, the appearance of the vents may be unsightly and can disrupt an otherwise uniform design of the instrument panel or other interior surface.